


I Bloom Just For You

by jaesbrian



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: D/s undertones, Dom Brian, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Jae, brian is cocky, but just once, during a movie, give it a shot, handjobs, im not good at writing handjobs, jae is bad at staying quiet, not too extreme though, public, with all of their friends around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaesbrian/pseuds/jaesbrian
Summary: “Do you want to make our time worthwhile?” he asks, and it has Jae shivering.orBrian gives Jae a handjob under the blankets of their movie night, and Jae's not a quiet one.





	I Bloom Just For You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're So Tricky and Complicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788529) by [SOMETHINREAL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMETHINREAL/pseuds/SOMETHINREAL). 



> lol whats up this is only like my second smut but give it a shot!! i love public fics so i gave this one a shot. comment and leave kudos if you liked it!

Jae’s eyes are trained on the television in front of him, but he’s not taking anything in. He’s leaning against Brian’s arm, the blanket pulled over his lap.

Wonpil is next to him, and Dowoon and Sungjin are huddling together on the floor.

Some sleazy, low-budget movie is playing on the TV, and Wonpil is so thoroughly invested that he’s resting his elbows on his knees, leaning forward. Dowoon yawns from the floor, leaning his head on Sungjin’s shoulder. The only person that seems to be enjoying this movie is Wonpil.

Nobody is surprised, though, Wonpil’s always been one for cheesy romance movies (everyone knows he’s only in it for the hot male lead), and of course this movie had been of his choosing.

Brian would rather be anywhere than here. Romance is his _least_ favourite genre of movie, and it was the third time this week that they’d let Wonpil choose the movie. He’d put dibs on choosing tomorrow's, knowing a horror movie will surely get his boyfriend cuddling into him.

The latter is pouting slightly at Brian. Jae’s enjoying it almost as much as his boyfriend is. Brian decides that something has got to make this night worth it.

“Jae, baby?”

Jae’s eyes linger on Brian’s, “Yeah?”

“What do you say we make our time worthwhile?” he asks, and it has Jae shivering.

He knows everyone is here. He knows that at any moment, Wonpil could just grab the blanket and show off Jae fucking into Brian’s hand. But something about that is so exhilarating; it has his heart racing and it doesn’t take long before he hums a yes into Brian’s ear.

Brian’s hand slides towards Jae’s thigh, and Jae stiffens at the touch. His body is tense, feeling Brian’s cold palm slide up his shirt and up to lightly graze his nipple.

“How quiet can you be, baby?”

Jae basically mewls at just his words, muscles relaxing for a second, only to tense almost instantaneously as Brian flicks his nipple. He hitches a moan, catching himself.

“We wouldn’t want the others to hear now, would we?”

“N-no, Bri,” Jae stutters, his breathing already becoming shallow as Brian slides a hand under his sweatpants.

“Didn’t think so,” Brian purrs, and he starts to palm Jae through his boxers.

“Oh, f-fuck,” Jae groans under his breath, his back arching slightly.

Sungjin glances over his shoulder at Jae (Dowoon whines and grabs his arm), before he turns back to the TV, wrapping an arm around Dowoon to pull him closer.

“Quiet, Jae,” Brian reminds him. It’s gentle but firm; it makes Jae melt.

Jae quickly grows hard under Brian’s touch, and the younger can’t hide his smirk. He loves the effect he has on Jae; every bit of it. The way he can get him going with just one touch, make him scream his name.

Jae’s briefs start to soak through, precum leaking from his cock.

“So wet for me, baby,” Brian teases.

Jae whines, “B-bri, please don’t talk like that, it m-makes it— _Fuck.”_

Brian’s hand slips under the waistband of Jae’s boxers, lightly tugging them down as he wraps his hand around Jae’s fully hard length and strokes it painfully slowly. He removes his hand, spitting into it, (he disguises it with a cough), and continues to stroke Jae. He grazes his index finger against the head, which has Jae jolting.

“F-fuck, Brian, p-please,” Jae pants under his breath.

Wonpil’s eyes flick to Jae and his heavy breathing, and for a second, Jae thinks he’s done for.

“You good, Jae?” Wonpil asks.

“I’m— _mphm_ —I’m fine, Pil.”

There’s doubt in Wonpil’s eyes, but he shrugs it off and goes back to the movie.

Brian dips his thumb into the slit, and Jae has to bite down into his hand to stop himself, eyes squeezed tight. The younger quickens his pace, knowing how close Jae is, hearing how fast his heart is beating; feeling the sharp breaths he’s taking.

“Bri, I’m g-gonna—Can I—,” Jae pleads, and it comes out louder than he would’ve liked it to. He wonders how they haven’t been caught out yet. Jae’s never been the quietest.

“Not yet, baby,” Brian responds, his pace dropping as Jae bucks his hips up into Brian’s hand. After a moment, he lets off completely.

Jae’s hands are visibly shaking from the lack of his orgasm, tears brimming in his eyes. It hurts, but Brian and him both know how much he likes it.

“How much do you _want it_ , Jae?”

Brian’s smirk is obvious in just his voice.

Jae knows he’s not going to live this down anytime soon.

“Please, B-Bri, please l-let me come, I have t-to come,” Jae begs and collapses onto Brian’s shoulder, digging his face into the fabric of his boyfriend’s hoodie as he conforms to Jae’s request. Jae rolls his hips up into Brian’s hand, treating each flick of the younger’s wrist like it’s the last.

The muffled vibrations and hot breaths Brian feels on his shoulder start to get louder, faster, and he knows that Jae isn’t going to last much longer. The eldest arches his back, and with the last stroke of Brian’s hand, his stomach tightens and there’s a flash of white, and is whole body stuttering as he spills into Brian’s hand.

Jae’s chest rises and falls, Brian slipping his hand out of his briefs. The eldest sinks into the lounge.

“You did good, baby,” Brian whispers, and Jae feels his heart skip from the compliment, “I’m gonna go wash my hands, yeah?”

Jae nods, eyes drooping; he’s feeling sleepy.

By the time Brian gets back, Jae is sprawled across the couch, his mouth slightly ajar and soft snores escaping his mouth. His legs are kicked up on Wonpil, who doesn’t look too keen but refuses to push them off. The friends hate to admit it, but everyone has a soft spot for the eldest boy—and some, a hard one, too.


End file.
